The Rebel and the Two Princes
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: It about Vegeta's father and who ever his mate is. Revise Edition. I made some changes. Please R & R.


The Rebel and the Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
This is about Vegeta's father, Vegeta and Vegeta's mother, whoever she is, so I made one up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Look, she has the royal symbol on her neck." said a first Class Saiya-jin Warrior who was in his late twenties. His mate just gave birth to their first child.  
  
"It can't be. I not letting them have her." said his mate who was just 16.   
  
"That is an against the law. They will kill you."  
  
"I don't care. I won't have my cousin kill her. She's my daughter."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Take her to my sister. She will know what to do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Saiya-jin kissed his mate on the forehead and left from the backdoor of their small house with their child in his arms. As he left the house, he heard the elite coming in his house and killing his mate, then he begun to fly because he know he was next. He was in the sky when the elite killed him. He drop his daughter into a wild river rapid.   
  
The elite searched up and down the river for the baby, but they did not find her. Someone else did. A rebel against what the king was letting Freeza do.   
  
The first thing the rebel noticed was the birthmark. He took the baby in his house and raised her as his own. He knew he might have the chance to win the battle he was fighting because the baby has the bearer of the royal birthmark.   
  
As legends say, the person with this birthmark will have the most powerful position in the planet and will have as much power needed to get it. The kings of the past killed the bearers because they are afraid of them. But there was also another legend that said that day, a bearer will survive because of a careless team of searchers and will bear the kid that will be the first of a line of Super Saiya-jins.  
  
Kismet was the rebel name that find the baby. He named her, Nova after his wife that was murder, by one a Freeza's men. That why he became what he is. Kismet trained Nova in his ways. Then, when she was 5, something happen that would change her life.  
  
"You two groups go over there and you three groups go over there. Nova stay with me and on my signal we'll attack." said Kismet in front of the palace on Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, sir." said the men and they went to their posts.  
  
Kismet took a remote looking thing and press a button, then all the troops attack the castle. They took it easy. To easy.  
  
They made it in the castle and when they got inside, the elite, the king and his two sons was waiting for them. They know all along. The elite killed all the soldiers and left only Kismet and Nova.  
  
"So you're the great leader. You don't look that great to me." said the king. He look like ever king that can be for him, and all the will come after. "And who is this?"  
  
"The future ruler of Vegeta." said Kismet.  
  
"Don't make me laugh."  
  
"I not trying to."  
  
"Her power is lower than the lowest warrior."  
  
"She is more powerful than you and she will kill you."  
  
"You are full of it."  
  
"She's the bearer of the royal birthmark."  
  
The king punch Kismet in the gut, "Let see if you right, but if you are wrong."  
  
The elite started to grin. The king was putting his hand out about to look on her neck, but Nova grab it before he can do anything.  
  
"You think you can beat me." said the king and then, fired a blast with the other hand at Nova. She flew back and hit the wall. She didn't get up. The king went up to Kismet and killed him. Nova saw everything, but when the king went to her, she just acted dead.  
  
"Put them with the rest." the king said.  
  
"Yes, sir." said the elite and picked up Kismet and Nova. The elite dropped them in a room with tons of dead bodies. The room was big and there were piles of dead people.  
  
When the elite left, Nova got out of there. She went to the right hand man of Kismet, and took control of the leadership of the rebels.  
  
When Nova was 14, she planned a way to take the position of ruler of Vegeta. She needed to get inside the castle somehow, so she set up an impossible attack with a small group of five others, then she leaked it to a palace guard which told the king.  
  
"Remember that we will get caught. That's the whole point to this mission. You may get killed." said Nova. She was 5 ft. and her black hair ran down to the middle of her back.  
  
"Anything to get Freeza gone from our lives." said tallest of the men.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
The small group ran through the front door of the building and as they expected the elite was there. The elite killed the five men with Nova and took her to the castle, so the king can decide her fate, but when they got there, he wasn't there. Only the king's sons were there.  
  
"What's your name?" said the oldest who was 16. His name was Vegeta like his father, and he also was the spilt image of his father, the king.  
  
"I not telling you." Nova replied.  
  
"Who's your leader?"  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
Vegeta got close to her and she spat in his eye. The shortest of the elite punch her in the face for it.  
  
"That's all." Nova said.   
  
"You little..." said the elite.  
  
Nova took her legs, put it around the elite that punched her, and flip him and the two elite that was holding her, fell when she flipped. Then she jump up and broke the chains the was on her hands.  
  
"Expression, but you can't beat me." said Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta don't." said his little brother that was 14. He wasn't as buff as his brother or as tall.  
  
"You are such a wuss."  
  
"Vegeta just don't."  
  
"I won't fight you today. Take her to the dungeon."  
  
"Yes, sir." said the only elite still standing.  
  
The elite took Nova to an empty, disgusting dungeon. Nobody was sent to the dungeon because they are usually dead, but she wasn't the first. Only a couple of people was sent down there and their bones are still there.  
  
That night, the youngest of the two princes came down to see her.  
  
"What do you what?" said Nova.  
  
"To say I'm sorry for..." the prince said.  
  
"Why? Saiya-jins don't say sorry." she interrupted him.  
  
"But I do."  
  
"You don't take after you father, do you?"  
  
"People say I'm more like my mother, that why my dad hates me. I'm useless."  
  
"No, you're not. If we have a king like you, we wouldn't have to do the dirty work of Freeza."  
  
"That's why you're fighting?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Nova."  
  
"Mine's..."  
  
"Antares. I know who you are."  
  
"It figures."  
  
"What's the deal with your brother?"  
  
"When our father dies, he will become king and he is trying to be like him."  
  
"He shouldn't."  
  
"Why?  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Your highness, your brother is looking for you." said a guard that was guarding the dungeon.  
  
"Okay. I need to go. Bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
After that, Antares came down to see Nova ever day. They talked about anything. They would spent hours just talking and after a month, everybody except Antares, forgot Nova was down there. They became really good friends, until one day.  
  
"Nova, I need to tell you something important." said Antares.  
  
"What?" said Nova.  
  
"Don't laugh, okay."  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
"Okay. I don't know how to tell you this."  
  
"Just say Nova, I and what ever you going to say."  
  
"Nova, I love you."  
  
"What? You got to be joking. Saiya-jins don't love."  
  
"I not normal."  
  
"You got a point."  
  
"I want you to be my mate."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"I bet my brother forgot about you, so I will get you out of here. Then, you come to my room, cleanup, and get dress in something of my mothers. I doubt my dad with realize it because he barely saw my mother and she always worn the same thing, when he was there."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"You didn't use your power that much, so he won't know you."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"You can keep the same one you have, because you didn't tell them."  
  
"Okay. When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
At midnight, Antares came down and sneaked Nova out of the dungeon. It wasn't that hard because there was no guards in the castle at night. The hard part was just getting Nova to Antares' room. They carefully walked down the halls and up the stairs, and finally they got to his room. It was plain. There was just a desk and a bed.  
  
Nova went to the bathroom that was connected to Antares' room. It was just as plain as Antares' room.  
  
Antares placed a blue, elegant dress, some towels, and some different types of soaps that belong to his mother in the bathroom for Nova. So, Nova took a bath and got dressed in the dress.  
  
"So, what do you think?" said Nova.  
  
"Beautiful." said Antares.  
  
"So, what's you plan?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow, you will join me for dinner with my family."  
  
"And how will I act?"  
  
"Like a princess."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"My father and brother will be out tomorrow, so I can say you are someone I meet, and you are staying here for awhile. And after a week or so, I will tell my father that I want you as my mate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you sure you are up to it?"  
  
"Yes, am I."  
  
Then, Nova kissed Antares passionately on the lips.  
  
The next day went fine. It was the next Antares was worrying about. As he expected, his father and brother came back at noon. The dinner went smoothing. Nova acted perfectly.   
  
Antares' father, the king was expressed by her. Nova was everything that was perfect for a mate for one of his sons, but looks can be deceiving. He keep a close eye on her.   
  
The king felt something very familiar about Nova, but he couldn't place it. He met so many people, how can he keep track, so he just forget about it.   
  
After a week, Antares saw that his father approve Nova, so he told him.  
  
"Father, I want to tell you something." said Antares.  
  
"What?" said the king.  
  
"I want Nova to be my mate and..."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I want to tell you first to have your permission."  
  
"You don't need my permission."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go and tell Nova."  
  
"I have your permission."  
  
"Yes, and now go."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Antares left and told Nova the news. She was happy. It wasn't her plan, but she like this one better.  
  
Nova liked Antares, and maybe love, if she know what it was.   
  
The next day at dinner, Antares told his family that Nova was going to be his mate. The news spread like a fire through the planet.   
  
For months, Antares and Nova lived in the castle happily together, until one day the king and Antares went to talk to Freeza, and Vegeta and Nova was only ones in the castle. Vegeta was jealous of Antares, so he was going to do something about it. Vegeta and Nova was talking about something or other when he decided to make his move.  
  
"I don't really like Freeza either, but dad think it's best for the people." said Vegeta.  
  
"But it's not. He is just using us like pawns in a game." said Nova.  
  
"When I became king, I will kill Freeza myself."  
  
"Your power lever is not as strong as Freeza."  
  
"You doubt my strength."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'm stronger than you."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Okay. I think I will."  
  
Vegeta punch her, but Nova caught it. He punch with the other, but she caught that, too. They struggle a little bit, then Vegeta pushed her to the floor. Then, he kissed her. Nova was surprise, but she kissed him back and they started kissing on the floor. Then, Nova got up, led Vegeta to his room and pushed him on the bed. They started ripped off each others clothes. They were like animals, and when they woke-up the next day, there were bits and scratches all over they bodies.   
  
When Nova woke-up, she realize what she had done and she was ashamed. She betrayed Antares, her mate, her friend. She wish she was out back in her room, and it happened, but she didn't know how it happened. Lucky, Vegeta was still asleep.   
  
For the next week, Nova ignored Vegeta, but he wanted to see her, badly. Vegeta did what he did out of jealous but it was different at the end. He felt something, but he couldn't think what. He didn't feel this way about the others he slept with. Probably because Nova still his brother's.   
  
"Nova wait." said Vegeta.  
  
"I busy. I don't have much time." said Nova.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about that night."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me."  
  
"Can you tell me what you want? I'm very impatient."  
  
"I can tell that."  
  
"Hurry up. I'm meeting your BROTHER."  
  
"It can wait. When are you not busy?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not going to be here tomorrow."  
  
"Tonight at midnight."  
  
"My room."  
  
"Whatever. I need to get going."  
  
Nova left. She didn't wanted to see Vegeta, but she did and she was going to meet him that night. She walked to her room and stayed there until dinner. Nova lied about meeting Antares. She had nothing to do that afternoon, but she didn't want to talk to Vegeta. She didn't know what Vegeta wanted, but she had a bad feeling. But Nova went anyway.  
  
"I'm here. What do you want?" said Nova.  
  
"You." said Vegeta and then, he grabbed Nova and kissed her.  
  
"You can't do this."  
  
"Why?" he then began kissing her neck.  
  
"I'm your brother's mate." Nova pushed Vegeta from her.  
  
"So?" he started kissing her again.  
  
"Stop it."   
  
"Why? I know you want to, too."  
  
"I know I want to, but it's not right."  
  
"Nobody will know, except you and me."  
  
"I can't do it. It's not right."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine, but can I have a kiss."  
  
"One and only one."  
  
Nova kissed Vegeta with all her heart. Then, Vegeta pick Nova up and took her to his bed. He made love to her, but not like the last night. It was sweet and romantic, not wild.  
  
"This is where you belong. By my side." said Vegeta after making love to Nova.  
  
"I have to go." said Nova.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Nova left Vegeta's room and went back to her room. Nova and Antares did not share a room, but they were next to each other. So, Nova still have to be quiet.  
  
The next day, Vegeta left for a week, but stayed gone for a couple of months, and when he returned Nova had a big surprise for him. I mean BIG.  
  
"Vegeta, you back." said Antares.  
  
"How did you guess?" said Vegeta.  
  
"So, did you hear the big news? You know how gossip spread on this planet."  
  
"I afraid not. I haven't talk to anybody, yet."  
  
"Great. I want to be first to tell you that I'm going to be a father."  
  
"Nova's pregnant!"  
  
"Yeah. Is it great?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I can tell when there is something is wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Okay. I need to go."  
  
"Whatever. If you want to talk?"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Vegeta went to find Nova. He need to talk to her. He finally found her in her room.  
  
"Nova, I need to talk to you." said Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta" said Nova as she ran to Vegeta and hugged him. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Right now. I talked to Antares and he told me you're pregnant. Is it true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It can't be mine."  
  
"Why? I'm not worthy to be the mother of your child."  
  
"You're the only one I want to have my child, but it can't be mine."  
  
"I was just teasing. It's highly doubtful that this child is yours. It's going to be strong. I can just tell."  
  
"What? Are you saying I'm weak?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I show you who is weak."  
  
Then Vegeta grabbed Nova, pulled her close to him, and kissed her. He was about to bring Nova to her bed, but she stopped him.  
  
"We can't do this now." Nova said.  
  
"Why? All I thought about when I was gone, was you and how amazing you were." Vegeta replied.  
  
"I only though of you once.""  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Okay, I never stopped thinking of you. You the first thing of thought of when I woke-up and the last when I went to bed."  
  
"You were in my dreams."  
  
"You slept."  
  
"Okay, when I did."  
  
"Vegeta, you got to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vegeta left. Then five minutes later, Antares came. Somehow Nova knew Antares was coming. She couldn't tell people by there power levels. That one thing she couldn't do, and she doesn't know why.  
  
For the next 3 months, Antares and Vegeta was always gone doing something, but when Nova was 6 months pregnant, Antares came back from a trip early. It wasn't like him to do , but when Antares was there, he caught a deadly illness and nobody know to cure it. A month later, he died. Nova took it hard. Antares was her mate and all. The king took piety on her and let her stay in the castle.  
  
Vegeta was there for the next 3 months of her pregnancy. She like it when he was around and Vegeta like being around Nova.   
  
Vegeta felt something about Nova that can bring the best out of him. Sometime, he though what it will be like if he found her first and made her his mate, but his brother did, and that was the reason why he was attracted to her, but after Antares's death, he still felt the same way about Nova and he doesn't know why.  
  
Vegeta can remember the day Nova's child was born. It was a day that he won't forget. That day was the day that changed his life and not because of the birth, but what happen after. It started out like any other day.  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight, Vegeta?" ask the king during breakfast.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta responded.  
  
"Because the elite and I are having a meeting and I want you there, because someday you will be the one in leading them."  
  
"Okay, I can make it. What time is it?"  
  
At this time Nova started to have major labor pains.  
  
"Are you all right?" said the king.  
  
"Yes. AARGH!"  
  
"Somebody get a doctor in here." said Vegeta.  
  
So, a maid run to get one. Ten minutes later the doctor came. Around midday that day, Nova's son was born. The doctor took the Nova to her room with the baby and there she stayed for the rest of the day. Vegeta came to see if she was all right and then, he saw he was in trouble. The baby was his because looked just like him when he was a baby.   
  
Vegeta left a hour before the big meeting. A couple minutes after he left, a maid came in the room bringing Nova some food. The maid was pregnant.  
  
"He so cute." said the maid.  
  
"I know. So, how about you? How far are you?" said Nova.  
  
"7 months."  
  
"You're new here, right?"  
  
"Yes. I just here because the baby's father lives here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You won't believe me, if I told you."  
  
"I doubt it. I believe anything."  
  
"Okay, but you can't tell anybody because I want to tell him myself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It's Prince Vegeta."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No. It's true. When he was gone on a mission for the king and I met him. One night fling. I heard he has a lot of those, but I got pregnant and I want him to know."  
  
"It can't be true. I love him." Nova said to herself, but she said it out loud.  
  
"What do you mean? You're Antares's mate, right?"  
  
"Yes, but Vegeta and I was together. I had his son."  
  
"I'm so sorry. You're was just one of his many woman he had."  
  
"No, it can't be true. I need to ask him. Would you watch my son. please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nova ran to Vegeta's room and there he was getting ready.  
  
"Vegeta tell me the true." said Nova.  
  
"About what?" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Am I your only one you slept with?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. You the only one I want to be my mate."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I can't be here."  
  
Then Nova left the room, but Vegeta followed her into the halls.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I going to do something I should have done a long time ago and you can't stop me." Nova replied.  
  
"Nova."  
  
But Nova left before he can explain. Vegeta just went back to his room to think things over. While he was doing that Nova went to the throne room where the king and the elite was.  
  
"Nova, what are you doing out of bed? You are suppose to be resting." said the king.  
  
"How can I? I have something unfinished business to take care off." Nova said.  
  
"You can do it later."  
  
"No, I can't. I was putting it off for a long time."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My people will be heard."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Then, the doors all around the throne room closed and locked.  
  
"Who are you?" said the king in fear.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you? Let me refresh your memory. It was 6 or 7 years ago and a group of rebels attack the palace. You and your elite killed all of them but the leader and his little girl."  
  
"It can't be."  
  
"You killed her father right in front of her, and you though she was died. You thought wrong. She took command of the rebel group and now she is facing the king about to kill him."  
  
"Elite attack her."  
  
"Yes, sir." the elite said.  
  
Then all four elite attacked, but she killed them all in one blow.  
  
"Let me tell you one more story. Actually it's a prophecy." said Nova.  
  
"You the bearer of the royal birthmark." said the king. He was afraid of his life. Nova can sensed his fear.  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Please don't kill me. Please."  
  
"And you are suppose to be the strongest Saiya-jin. Ha! You make me laugh."  
  
"You can have anything you want. Anything."  
  
"The only thing I want to see is you dead."  
  
"Please! Don't kill me."  
  
"Too late for that."  
  
Nova began to power-up. Everything in the room went flying back. Then, the birthmark on her neck that she cleverly hid from everyone started to glow brightly.  
  
Then Nova focused some power to a blast and fired it at the king. Instantly he disappeared.   
  
By that time the troops broke down the main door and all of them focus they power to a single blast and fired it at Nova. She didn't died, but she was about to.  
  
Prince Vegeta heard was happening and ran to the throne room, pushed his way thorough the crowd of troops, and saw Nova. He ran to Nova and pick her up in his arms.  
  
"Take care of our son, Vegeta." Nova said breathlessly and then, she died.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review or my friend Katie Lane's three-headed dog will come after you.  
  
Okay, I know it kind of up there, but there is a perfectly explanation Just give me a few days. And if you want to ask any question, tell me in the review or e-mail me. Nova is a complex character and to her the thing shes does, she thinks is right.  
  
Later!  



End file.
